The Meaning of Existence
by Mori.x
Summary: Sequel to The Disappearence. Mori's nobody, her adventures, her life, her memories. AxelOC story
1. The Birth of a Nobody

The Meaning of Existence

Chapter One:Birth of a Nobody:

_The sky cries for the ones who've forgotten how... The wind howls in remorse for them... They, the nonexistent ones. They, the ones who lack a heart. They, the Nobodies. The shell of a body, unable to feel... nonexistent. If they gained a heart... would they really exist? Is that really the meaning of existence? A heart?  
_

**First Person POV**

Darkness. That was the only thing I saw. I was falling... surprisingly, I felt empty. The darkness soon consumed me and I finally landed on my feet after what seemed like falling down an endless abyss. My eyes opened and I found myself lying on the ground in an unfamiliar surrounding. Rain poured heavily down upon me, drenching my clothes and sliding down my face. I couldn't get up. I told myself to move, but my body wouldn't obey me. I lay there, helpless, empty. I knew I was dying. My eyes gazed at the cloudy skies, I pondered about death, listened to the soothing sounds of the raindrops falling against the land and the thunder crashing in the skies, when suddenly I heard voices.

"It seems another Nobody was born..." a cold, monotone voice spoke.

I couldn't find the energy to turn around, or keep my eyes open. My vision was already blurring.

"It would be a shame to let her go, perhaps she could be of some use to us..." The voice announced.

"She controls ice..." Another, deeper voice spoke "I can sense it in her."

"Hm..." Another, more mature voice spoke "Will she be good luck, or bad?"

I felt a pair of arms lift my body from the ground.

"We'll just have to see..." the cold voice replied.

That was the only thing I heard before I let my eyes close.

**Third Person POV**

The girl opened her eyes to find herself in a bedroom, light blue covered the walls.

While inside, she thought _Was I alive? Was I dead?_ she didn't know... and she didn't care.

She couldn't feel anything, all there was, was emptiness. She raised her hand and placed it where her heart was supposed to be, nothing. No heartbeat. She felt as if a void had replaced where her heart had once been. A draft filled the room, making her dark, ebony, and spiky long hair flow gently behind her. She was no longer drenched in rainwater; someone had dried her off and switched her clothes, but she paid no mind to it. She was now wearing a long black cloak, it fit comfortably and snugly. She swung her slender legs over to the side of the bed and stood up, walking over to the glowing area by the bed. Outside was completely empty, except for thirteen glowing portals, not including the one she came out of. Some of the portals were smashed to bits, and they glowed a dark red color, whereas the others shimmered bright blue and stood firmly against the ground. As she glanced around, she was spotted.

"You. Girl... Xemnas wants to see you." The voice belonged to a man with long shoulder length blue hair and an X shaped scar across his face. His emotionless yellow eyes stared uninterested at her; as if he had lost his soul.

Her piercing blue eyes looked over to the man, "Xemnas... what could this person possibly want with me...?" was her cold retort.

**First Person POV**

I was surprised at myself, how cold and monotonous my voice was... What happened to me? Why couldn't I feel anything?

The blue haired man grunted in distaste. "If you want to know, you should go see for yourself" He replied emotionlessly, motioning his head up a flight of stairs. "Girl, what's your name?" He added, looking back at me.

"Morix." I replied nonchalantly, "and you are...?"

"Saix" Was all he said, before he disappeared into a shroud of darkness.

The shroud of darkness didn't interest me a bit, I already knew things weren't going to be "normal" from here on out. I sighed in boredom and ascended up the stairs to where this "Xemnas" person was supposed to be. After walking up the endless flight of stairs, I made it to the top to find a man with long silver hair staring up at what seemed like a heart shaped moon. This area seemed to be more like a balcony than a room... A gentle wind passed by as Xemnas spoke.

"Kingdom Hearts..." His voice matched the cold, monotone one I heard earlier, when I was out in the rain, dying. "With more hearts... you will be complete... and bestow upon us the gift of a heart... We... the nonexistent beings... With you, we can finally, truly exist."

I felt my eyes widen. Nonexistent? Me? I was here wasn't I? What was going on? The man turned around and laid his eyes on me.

"Ah, it appears you've awakened. Do you have any idea why, you feel so empty? And why your heart does not beat?" He questioned, his golden eyes staring into my blue ones.

His presence was a bit intimidating, but I didn't let that bother me. If he knew what was going on... I wanted to know as well.

"Xemnas was it...? Tell me... what's happening to me...?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"You..." He started.

"Morix." I interrupted, getting tired of being referred to as "you."

He raised his arm slowly and pointed a finger at me "Morix... You... Are a Nobody... the shell of a body... one who lacks a heart...Therefore..." He lowered his arm "You cannot feel..."

"A Nobody...?" I placed a hand where my heart used to be. Nothing. I really didn't have a heart... he spoke the truth. After all, how could one feel without a heart? I lowered my hand back down to my side.

"However... we, Organization XIII sought a way to gain a heart..." He turned around and opened his arms out in front of the moon. "Kingdom Hearts... with it, we will be whole... we will become complete... Morix..." He turned around to look at me again. "Won't you help us achieve our goal?"

**Third Person POV**

Morix crossed her arms over her slim body and thought. He helped her live didn't he? Surely she could repay him by helping him... And plus, she'll gain a heart! There didn't seem to be anything wrong with that. Not like she gave a damn about what was right or wrong anyways.

Morix unfolded her arms and replied "Alright..."

Xemnas walked up to her and placed a hand on her forehead "Let the darkness consume you... let it flow around you and seep into you..."

She felt a rush of power surge into her body, dark clouds gathered around her and Xemnas, then, disappeared.

"You are even more powerful now... With the darkness aiding you..." He backed away from her and continued "Number XIV... The Ice Sprite... You'll find a room suitable for you back downstairs, in the proof of existence..."

She nodded once and bowed halfheartedly, descending back down the stairs into the "Proof of Existence." If only she could find out where she was... As she walked back into the proof of existence, she spotted two cloaked figures, one tall one, and another, shorter one. The figures ceased their conversation and turned their gaze to Morix.

"I take it you're the one we found earlier... that right?" The taller one asked.

"Who else would I be...?" She replied, lifting an eyebrow.

The taller figure raised his hands defensively "Ouch, that was awfully cold doncha think? I was only asking" He removed his hood, letting his flaming red hair drop down to his shoulders. "The name's Axel" He pointed a thumb to himself "Got it memorized?"

The shorter figure removed his hood, revealing his spiky blonde hair. He let his arms fall down to his sides "I'm Roxas."

"Morix." Was all she said. These two didn't seem to be... stiff... like the others, so she figured she could ask them where she was. "...Where is this exactly...?"

Axel scratched the back of his head and looked up "Hm... kinda hard to explain..." He started "Let's just say..." He dropped his head back down "This is the... "Forgotten World" "

"The world that was never supposed to be." Roxas explained "In other words, the world that never was" He seemed to have trouble explaining this "Forgotten World."

"I see..." Morix sighed, "I get it... This is the world of the Nobodies, correct?"

Both of them nodded in unison and Roxas asked, "Hey, if you don't have anything else to do, would you like to hang out with us?"

Morix looked at Roxas, lifting an eyebrow "You two seem... different... from the others I've met so far..."

"That's cause the others are all about being serious, you know what I mean?" Axel said crossing his arms "Guess they don't know how to lighten up."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Roxas asked, eyeing Morix.

Morix nodded once and let a small smile curl up to her lips. She had a hunch things were going to get interesting. Months passed by, and Morix had grown closer to the pair of friends. She trusted them completely and felt at ease around them. But she still hadn't lost her ice cold personality.

"Oi! Roxas! Axel!" Morix called out, running down the empty white hallways towards the duo. "I looked everywhere for you two... Have you forgotten about Xemnas's meeting? We're 3 minutes late."

Axel rolled his eyes "You talk too much..." He ruffled her hair. "Of course we forgot! Otherwise we'd be there by now"

"And you say that so confidently..." Morix sighed in exasperation.

Axel smirked and removed his hand from her head "Yup."

Roxas shook his head and chuckled "3 minutes late huh...? Come on... Xemnas is gonna kill us if we're any later..." He ran off ahead of the two, taunting them "Can you guys get any slower? Hurry up!"

Morix sighed, fixed her ruffled hair, and took off running behind Roxas, while Axel scratched the back of his head and walked after the two to the meeting room. Their footsteps echoed in the empty hallways. Everyone had already reported to the meeting room minutes ago. Roxas pushed the large white doors open, causing a loud creak to echo. Numerous pairs of eyes stared down at the trio, the most intimidating one being the eyes of Xemnas, the Superior.

Kingdom Hearts Skits

**Author's Note:**  
**Lessee... this will contain little mini skits that happened sometime in the organization… and I know the name "Ice Sprite" sounds a little clichéd, but that was the only thing I could come up with. And I apologize for randomly switching POVs. I just found some parts easier to write in first person. Fear not, all the other chapters shall be written in solid third person POV. Enjoy the skits. I'm out of here :D**

Morix: Where exactly are we heading to...?

Roxas: Since you're new and all, we might as well show you where everything is before we goof off...

Morix: I see... in that case... thanks...

Axel: Man... is it really that hard to say "thanks?" Lighten up a little!

Morix: it's rather difficult to "lighten up" when you recently find you lack the capability to feel.

Roxas: True... we don't have hearts... but we remember what it was like...

Morix: Maybe you do... but I don't... -beginning to get aggravated-

Axel: Is that right? Just now you experienced the feeling of annoyance. -smirks- Everyone remembers how it was like to feel, no one forgets. Got it memorized?

Morix: -stunned, but quickly regains composure- I was right... the two of you _are_ different from the others...

Roxas: -chuckles-


	2. Where Has the Light Gone?

The Meaning of Existence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters except Morix.**

Chapter Two:Where Has the Light Gone:

_Nights of comfort, nights of laughter. Those nights will wither away. Emptiness will once again reign supreme. The light ahead will vanish, and more darkness will spread. Battles will appear never-ending, friends will clash, and enemies will both rise, and fall. Where has the light gone?_

The meeting room was plain white, with fourteen seats surrounding the room. Some of the seats were empty; they were the seats of the deceased members of the organization. All of which had been assigned to Castle Oblivion, the only surviving member being Axel, Number VIII.

"And why are the three of you late...?" Xemnas gazed down at the group, his cat-like golden eyes narrowed into a slight glare.

"We forgot, so what? At least we're here" Axel replied coolly, walking over to his seat.

Roxas sighed and strode over to his seat, preparing for sheer boredom. Morix sat down on her seat, looking as though she was paying attention to Xemnas. If her two friends weren't paying attention, someone had to.

"Now that everyone is here..." Xemnas started "We all know that Sora, the keyblade wielder, has eliminated some of our members... I've got a plan... a way for us to gather even more hearts... We will continue to collect the hearts from the heartless... and if Sora, the keyblade master awakens..." A twisted smirk curled onto Xemnas's lips. "He will continue to fight the heartless... allowing us to collect even more hearts..."

Murmurs of approval were heard throughout the room. Roxas looked up, now interested in the subject of Sora. As Xemnas explained to the organization what they would be doing, Roxas grew more and more curious about Sora.

* * *

"What!" Axel exclaimed, looking at Roxas in disbelief. The meeting had ended, and the trio was now conversing on Memory Skyscraper. 

Roxas's face was solemn "I feel a strong connection between me and Sora... But since no one's willing to tell me about it, I figured the only way to find out about him, is to find him myself."

"But you can't! That'll be like going against the organization!" Axel shouted in concern.

"Roxas... please... You don't need to do this alone..." Morix pleaded.

She didn't want her best friend to leave, and face the possibility of certain death by the organization. They would file him for treason.

"I'm leaving... now..." Roxas stated nonchalantly, walking past Axel and Morix, the sound of his footsteps echoing behind them.

The both of them stood there stunned. Should they let Roxas follow his intuition? Or run after him? Both were confused for the first time, and something tugged at the place their hearts were supposed to be.

"I'm going after him." Axel spoke, and disappeared in a portal of darkness.

Morix looked down at the plain white ground; the wind seemed to howl more loudly than usual. She sighed and closed her eyes. _What should I do...?_ she asked herself.

* * *

"Your mind's made up?" Axel spoke, leaning against a building. 

"Why did the keyblade choose me?" Roxas asked "I have to know."

"You can't turn your back on the organization!" Axel shouted, getting off the building. "Get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel warned, still trying to prevent Roxas from leaving.

Roxas stopped for a minute, he turned his head over to the side and retorted coldly "No one would miss me"

He resumed walking, despite what he heard Axel say.

"That's not true! I would... and Morix too..." Axel clenched his fists and looked down onto the cement, knowing it was futile.

* * *

_The rain is pouring heavily today..._ Morix thought, staring out the window of her room. 

She decided not to go, for she knew a goodbye such as that, would be painful, even if she didn't have a heart. If she went and stopped Roxas, Roxas would scold her. If she went and stopped Axel, Axel would scold her. So she figured the only thing left to do, was to wish Roxas luck in finding Sora.

A few more months had passed; the trio had reverted back to a duo.

"Axel." A cold voice called.

"What do you want Saix?" Axel responded, leaving his room.

"Xemnas wants to see you..." Was all he said, before he strode back down the hallway.

Axel sighed and began to ascend the never-ending staircase to meet Xemnas. When he reached the top, he found that Xemnas had just finished speaking with Morix. She nodded and began to walk towards Axel.

As she passed him, she muttered "He wants us to get Roxas back..."

He whispered back "Gotcha." With that, she descended the stairs and left Axel to speak with Xemnas.

"Morix!" Axel called, running into her room.

"What...?" Morix questioned, turning to face him.

"He assigned you to find Roxas with me right?" Axel asked, sitting beside her on her bed.

"Yeah... we're starting tomorrow... he's at a world called Twilight Town... Think he'll remember us...?" She queried, looking out the window.

"Course he will! This is Roxas! Our best bud! He won't forget us!" Axel smirked confidently, ruffling Morix's hair.

Morix looked up at Axel,disregarding the fact of him messing up her hair "How can you be so sure...? I have a hunch Roxas... may not be Roxas anymore..."

**-Skit time!-**

Morix: So that's all there is in this place...? It seems plain... but whatever...

Axel: yup, plain white. Nothing else. Unless of course, you count our black cloaks, know what I mean?

Roxas: The organization is consisted of Nobodies, so... I guess this place is a symbol of our emptiness.

Morix: I see... that explains a lot...

**Unknown**: AHHH! Run awaAAaaY!

Morix: ...and that was...? -lifts eyebrow-

Roxas: That was Demyx, he's always like that...

Axel: heh... wonder who's he's running from this time...

Roxas: Most likely Xaldin...

Morix: More members?

Axel: Yup... some of them are dead now. That kid Sora eliminated them.

Morix: Eliminated...? How many are dead?

Axel: hm...Five. Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia, and Larxene.

Morix: That leaves one more...

Axel: oh Vexen! Yeah, I was the one that eliminated him.

Morix: I take it he opposed the organization and was destroyed by you?

Axel: hey not bad! Got it in one!

Roxas: I keep hearing about Sora... but... who is Sora...?

Axel: eh... some kid with a keyblade like you.

Roxas: like me huh...? hm... -lost in thoughts-

Axel: Roxas? Roxas! Hey! Roxas!


	3. Reminisce Your Memories

The Meaning of Existence

Chapter Three:Reminisce Your Memories:

_A new path, opened. A new gateway, unlocked. The same face, but a different person. Confusion will plague minds. False memories... true memories... which will prevail? Destiny will intertwine between two, fate will have chosen. Old dreams will shatter, from their ruin, new dreams will be born. The search for the light, will now be more complex._

Twilight Town... a small, lively place where people all knew one another. Both Morix and Axel were notified that Roxas had lost his memories, but Axel refused to believe it until he's seen it himself. He couldn't accept the fact his best friend had forgotten about him. Morix on the other hand, had learned to accept it. She knew her hunch from back then was right, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Man... I can't believe we still haven't found Roxas yet." Axel sighed, looking around the town while being hidden in the shadows.

Morix pulled her hood over her head. "There." She pointed down at a figure chasing after a dusk, the weakest type of nobody, into the woods.

Axel smirked from under his hood. "Guess we'd better watch what happens to him"

Without another word, Axel disappeared into a cloud of darkness. Morix placed a hand on her forehead and sighed, but nonetheless, followed after him.

The dusk had stopped running, and turned to face Roxas. Axel watched from a tree, concealed by the shadows. He was curious as to what Roxas would do. Roxas lunged at the dusk, attempting to beat it with a rubber sword.

_So this is where Roxas is... Man has he gotten rusty..._ Axel thought, watching the dusk evade Roxas's swings effortlessly.

Suddenly a keyblade materialized in Roxas's hands. He glanced down at his hands, surprised, but the shock quickly disappeared and he slashed at the dusk out of instinct. The dusk writhed in pain, then disappeared in a cloud of black and white.

"What was that thing...?" Roxas muttered to himself.

A cloud of darkness appeared on the tree branch next to Axel, it faded and revealed Morix.

"It seems he's really forgotten..." Morix spoke in a hushed tone only she and Axel could hear.

"Maybe he has..." Axel sighed, shaking his head "We can't stay here for long... after all this town is his creation."

"I know... maybe we should call it a day... I don't like the fact we have to drag Roxas back by force..." Morix stated, watching Roxas run back through the woods.

"We can't delay it either... otherwise our buddy Roxas is gonna fall into his hands without knowing it." Axel placed a hand on his forehead.

"Let's try in three days... There's going to be a "Struggle Tournament" which makes it a perfect opportunity to take him back... and if we act too quickly, _he's_ going to find out..." Morix suggested, leaning against the tree.

Axel smirked "Yeah... We'd better get goin' " After this was said, Axel disappeared in darkness.

Morix sighed, _Again with that habit of yours... leaving without warning..._ She shook her head and disappeared in a cloud of her own darkness.

The day of the struggle tournament, everyone was fired up, cheers and praises rang throughout town. Roxas had gone against his best friend, Hayner, and won. Seifer had gone against Vivi and lost. This was the last match of the struggle tournament and the winner would have a chance to face the champion Setzer and achieve the champion's belt.

"Go Roxas! You can do it!" Olette cheered, jumping up and down.

"Roxas! You can beat him! Go!" Hayner hollered, punching the air.

"Go Roxas!" Pence shouted over the cheers of the other people.

Roxas stood facing Vivi, each of them gripping onto their struggle weapons. The referee announced, "Begin!"

Roxas leapt at Vivi, dodging his unpredictable moves and managing to strike him once. He ran towards the orbs and picked them up, jumping to avoid another of Vivi's swings. Vivi's back was exposed to Roxas, and he took this opportunity to try to strike him, but before Roxas could land a hit, everyone's motions ceased. Roxas looked around confused, frightened. Dusks glided to the sandlot, all of them targeting Roxas. Roxas looked back at Vivi, and much to his surprise, Vivi had turned into a dusk as well.

Roxas's eyes widened, _It's those things again!_

Immediately after seeing them, he gripped onto his struggle weapon and prepared to fight.

The dusks charged at him, and Roxas swung his struggle weapon, which materialized into a keyblade as soon as he swung it. The dusk squirmed in pain, and disappeared, but more dusks charged at him. Roxas growled in frustration and continued to swing the keyblade wildly at the dusks, each of them disappearing once stricken, until there were no more left. Roxas panted heavily, tired from the fight. All of a sudden, he heard clapping and whirled around to face a cloaked figure.

"Roxas. All right. Fight fight fight." The figure strode towards Roxas.

Roxas looked at the stranger cautiously, confused on how he knew his name.

"You really don't remember?" The figure asked "It's me. You know, Axel." Axel removed his hood and smirked down at Roxas.

Morix sat on the roof of a house with her arms crossed in front of her body, staring down at her friends.

"Axel?" Roxas queried, showing he held no memory of that name.

Morix leapt down from the roof and walked next to Axel "Long time no see Roxas..." She removed her hood and turned her head to face him.

"How many of you are there?" Roxas questioned, tensing up.

Morix sighed and shook her head "I see you really have forgotten... You don't remember me? Morix?"

"Morix..." Roxas looked at her and shook his head "Sorry... I don't know you..."

"Talk about blank with a capital "B." Man oh man... even the dusks aren't gonna crack this one..." Axel sighed, summoning his chakrams.

"Wait a sec! Tell me what's going on!" Roxas cried, lifting his hand in front of him.

"This town is his creation right?" Axel asked, looking around "Which means we don't have time for a Q and A." He got into a fighting stance. "You're coming with us, conscious or not, then you'll hear the story."

Morix looked at Axel "Are you fighting alone or do you need assistance?" she questioned, boredom evident in her voice.

"Nah, I can handle him... plus... I wanna see what he's been doing these past few months" Axel smirked, but it faded rather quickly for the atmosphere seemed to morph. "uh-oh."

Morix's eyes widened, and she glanced around vigilantly "We have to make this quick Axel..."

Roxas's eyes narrowed, he was growing aggravated.

"What's going ON!" Roxas shouted, hurling his keyblade onto the ground.

Roxas's narrowed eyes quickly widened in surprise when the keyblade returned to his hand. He gasped in shock and stared at the keyblade for a moment, before looking back at Axel.

"Number XIII. Roxas. The keyblade's chosen one" Axel stated, getting back into his fighting stance.

Morix sighed in irritation "Stop with the conversation. We don't have time for that." she snapped, knowing _he_ could show up any minute.

Roxas's eyes narrowed again "Okay, fine! You asked for it!" he cried, gripping onto the keyblade and getting into his own fighting stance.

* * *

**----SKIT TIME!----**

Morix: Roxas is acting a little strange lately...

Axel: yeah... I don't think he knows...

Morix: Knows what?

Axel: That Sora kid... Roxas is his nobody.

Morix: What?

Axel: yeah, you heard me.

Morix: I don't know if this is good or bad...

Axel: Neither do I. On the upside, he has a chance to become whole again, but on the downside...

Morix: He won't be himself anymore... I know...

Roxas: What are you guys talking about?

Axel: Roxas! Um... we were just talking about...

Morix: it's nothing important. We were discussing about Xemnas's plans about the heartless.

Roxas: Hmm... alright...

Morix: you seem bothered by something... care to tell us?

Roxas: uh... yeah... Listen... I'm feeling some sort of connection between this Sora and me... but I can't really tell... any of you got any information about him?

Axel: The only thing I know is that he's the keyblade's chosen one, like you.

Morix: Since I'm a recent recruit, I only know of him from the meetings... there's not much I can tell you...

Roxas: I see... thanks. -walks off-

Axel: Roxas! Damn... he did it again...

Morix: ...He has a habit of leaving us now...


	4. Final Reunion

The Meaning of Existence

Chapter Four: Beginnings and Endings – Final Reunion:

_Darkness fades, light reborn. Despair for some, rejoice for others. Warmth disappears, sorrow will linger. Pain brought to the denizens of the dark, hope reborn in the hearts of the beings of light. One's joy is another's suffering. Unaware of the horrors of the outside world, a soul sleeps. For whom do you fight? Darkness fades, and light is reborn._

Morix watched her two friends battle on the struggle platform. Axel flung his chakrams at Roxas, who dodged the first chakram and was hit by the second, causing him to skid backwards from the impact.

"Do I ring any bells yet?" Axel questioned, launching his chakrams at Roxas again.

Roxas panted heavily and managed to dodge Axel's chakrams again, giving him the chance to strike Axel with his keyblade. Axel winced and leapt back, gathering fire around him. He flung his now flaming chakrams at Roxas.

Roxas's eyes widened as he did a reversal to dodge the chakrams. Suddenly a figure clothed in red materialized in front of them. The figure's face was concealed by red bandages wrapped around more than half of their face. Morix's eyes narrowed at the figure, it was clear she didn't like this person the least bit.

"Huh...?" Roxas turned around, facing the mysterious figure.

"So it was you." Axel said, jumping into the air and flinging his flaming chakrams at him.

The chakrams were repelled by an unknown force and the figure turned to face Roxas. "Roxas, these two speak nonsense!" He informed.

Morix shot up and cried,"Roxas! Don't let him deceive you!"

"Roxas!" The figure called.

"Roxas!" Axel shouted.

"Roxas!" Morix cried.

Roxas held his head, confused at all of the events happening. It was too much to grasp all at once. He was getting a splitting headache.

"Hayner... Pence... Olette..." He murmured. "Hayner! Pence! Olette!" He shouted to the sky.

Time resumed again. Roxas glanced around the sandlot, relieved to see everyone moving again, but confused on what had just happened.

Vivi collapsed on the ground, and the announcer questioned, "What? What just happened?"

After the question was asked, Vivi rose again and looked around puzzled, "Huh...? ...How did I get here?" He asked, then proceeded to stroll off the platform.

_What's going on...?_ Roxas wondered, still shaken by what happened earlier.

* * *

"He got you pretty bad, didn't he Axel?" Morix asked, her eyes closed from under her hood.

They were back at the World that Never Was, in Axel's room. Morix was seated on a chair near his bed with her arms crossed neatly over her body.

"Yeah... nailed me pretty badly..." Axel replied, examining the cuts on his back and chest made by the keyblade.

Morix got up from the chair and walked towards Axel, removing her hood. She grabbed a roll of bandages and wrapped them around his wounds.

"Idiot. You were being careless..." Morix scolded.

In her own way, it showed she cared.

Axel chuckled, "I guess I was." He paused. "Your hands are warm..."

Morix stopped, puzzled. "...what?"

"Your hands are warm..." He repeated, turning to look at her.

"I think Roxas may have hit you a little harder than expected..." Morix countered, closing her eyes and finishing the job of bandaging him. "Done. I suggest you not over exert yourself." Morix advised, leaving his room.

"Whatever you say... whatever you say..." Axel gave a quiet laugh and laid back on his bed.

Two days passed, Morix left her portal holding a roll of bandages and entered Axel's room, only to find it empty. She glanced around the room, looking around for the pyromaniac. Nothing. She glanced around the room a second time, spotting a note taped onto a mirror. She ripped it off and read it.

_Morix, _

I've been given orders to destroy Roxas if he refuses to come back to us, of course I'm not actually gonna do it, I'll just stop him from seeing Sora. I can't just let him disappear... Oh yeah... almost forgot, sorry for always leaving without a warning.

- Axel

Morix's eyes narrowed _that stupid--_ she crushed the note in her hand and disappeared into a portal.

* * *

Roxas walked out of the Usual Spot where his group of friends used to hang out. It hurt him how they suddenly were unable to see him and ran through him like a ghost. He knew something was happening, but he didn't know what. He was completely erased from a picture he recently took with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. It was if he was never there... and never existed. He was about to walk to the sandlot, when all of a sudden pools of darkness surrounded him. The dusks had appeared again and surrounded Roxas. Then another larger pool of darkness appeared, and from it emerged Axel.

"Look at what it's come to." Axel sighed "I've been given these icky orders to destroy you - if you refuse to come back with me."

Roxas turned to look at Axel, and unease was written on his face. "We're... best friends, right?"

Axel scratched the back of his head "Sure... but I'm not getting turned into a dusk for..." Axel's eyes widened in surprise "Wait a sec! You remember now?" A smile found its way to his face.

"Y-yeah..." Roxas hesitated.

"Great! But you know... gotta make sure and all... so umm..." Axel furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought, then shot up "What's our boss's name?"

Roxas looked around in slight panic, seemingly searching for something.

Axel sighed and looked down, disappointed. "Can't believe this..."

Roxas grabbed a stick from the ground and it materialized into the keyblade. He stood his ground and got into a fighting stance, knowing he had no other choice. The dusks lunged at him, only to get struck by the keyblade. A few assassin nobodies came to aid the dusks soon after. Roxas leapt over the assassin's attacks and brought his keyblade down on it, as soon as he landed, another assassin slashed viciously at his back, making Roxas cry out in pain. He whirled around and slashed the assassin, leaping over another's attack. As soon as all the nobodies were finished off, Axel prepared to launch a chakram at Roxas, but time stopped.

_Roxas! To the mansion! Quickly! The time has come._

Roxas looked up to the sky, and cried out his friends' names one last time. "Hayner! Pence! Olette!"

Roxas sighed, knowing it was futile, and proceeded to run towards the old mansion. As soon as Roxas left, time resumed again, leaving Axel alone.

"The Roxas that I know is long gone" Axel shook his head "Fine, I see how it is" He sighed, upset and hurt.

* * *

Morix arrived at Twilight Town, searching for Axel. She cursed under her breath _Dammit... If I got here sooner I would've caught up to him..._ She ran towards the old mansion, she had a hunch they were somewhere there.

As soon as she arrived at the front of the mansion, she saw a figure wearing the organization's cloak.

She stared at the figure under her hood cautiously "What number are you?" She asked, getting the feeling she had to fight soon.

The figure pulled out a Soul Eater and charged at Morix, who jumped over to the side and instantly summoned her kunai. Her eyes narrowed and she leapt over him, swinging her kunai gracefully and skillfully as she turned. The figure blocked her strike with his soul eater and leapt back, getting back into his fighting stance.

Morix sighed and caught the kunai "I don't have time for this..."

With that said, she raised her hand upward and sharp spires of ice instantly spiked up from the ground around the figure, blocking him from charging at her. She disappeared into darkness not long after, leaving the imposter to carve his way out of the ice.

* * *

Roxas had made it into the computer room inside the old mansion. He walked deeper into the computer room, observing every corner of it. Pools of darkness swirled around the ground and nobodies emerged from them. Roxas summoned his keyblade and began to dispose of them. As soon as all the nobodies had faded, Axel walked into the room.

"Simply amazing Roxas"He crossed his arms and said bitterly.

"Axel." Roxas spoke, staring straight at his best friend.

"Oh, you really do remember me this time?" Axel faked a smile. "I'm SO FLATTERED!" He shouted, flames erupting around the room. "But you're too late!" He cried in rage.

Roxas pulled out his two keyblades, the Oathkeeper, and Oblivion. He twirled them around in his hands and prepared to fight. Axel took a step and extended his arms out to the side, closing his eyes and leaning his head downwards. Waves of darkness surrounded his hands as he summoned his chakrams. As soon as the chakrams were clasped firmly in his hands, he lifted his head, smirking at Roxas, and the two friends, engaged in a fierce battle.

* * *

Morix arrived in the Old mansion, instantly running towards the computer room, following nothing but her own intuition. She reached a sealed door and placed her hand on it, only to retract it quickly back. The steel door was scorching hot. Morix held her hand close to her chest and gazed at the door in worry.

_Axel... truly an enigma..._ Morix thought to herself, waiting hopelessly by the door.

* * *

Roxas had beaten Axel, he panted heavily and stood straight up, looking at Axel. Flashbacks ran through his mind, each memory was of him in the organization.

"Axel..." Roxas uttered, staring at his fallen friend.

Morix opened the now, cool door. She spotted Axel half crouching, half standing and walked over to him, looking at Roxas.

"Morix..." Roxas started "I'm sorry..."

Morix's eyes softened, "Idiot..." her voice was barely a whisper "You don't have to apologize..."

Axel panted, out of breath, "Let's meet again, in the next life..." He forced a smile.

Roxas nodded, "Yeah. I'll be waiting... for you and Morix."

"Roxas..." Morix started, her eyes showing concern.

"Don't worry about me... We'll meet again..." Roxas reassured, forcing a smile.

Darkness gathered around Axel and Morix. "Silly..." Axel spoke, shaking his head "Just because you have a next life..."

"Wait! Roxas—" Morix was cut off by Axel grabbing her hand, and pulling her into the darkness.

Roxas stared at the spot his two friends had been, and sighed. He strode forward, knowing there was no turning back. This was his life, this was the path he chose, and this is how it'll end.

----SKIT TIME!----

Axel: I can't believe he's gone...

Morix: It's more than certain we'll meet again...

Axel: I guess... but I... just miss him... he... made me feel like I had a heart. Kinda funny if you think about it... heh...

Morix: I don't find it funny at all... -eyes soften a bit- friends like that are hard to come by... I guess I could never understand...

Axel: Silly. You already understand. After all, Roxas and I are your buds. You can't get rid of us no matter how hard you try, got it memorized?

Morix: -eyes widen, then close- I see. ...Thanks. ...Axel...

Xaldin: You... Have you seen Demyx?

Axel: don't ask me.

Morix: I haven't seen him in a while now...

Xaldin: ...useless... -walks off-

Demyx: Phew! Thanks guys! I thought I was a goner!

Morix: -jolts- -turns around- Demyx? When did you...

Xaldin: It's time I've dealt with you... DEMYX!

Demyx: Sorry! Catch you later! -runs off-

Morix: That Demyx is an interesting one...

Axel: Yup. He sure is... -scratches back of head-

* * *

**Author's Note: I thank Plummet and Imperialism for reviewing! I like you two! hugs them to death xD Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I update. When I'm grumpy I don't. >:P Now that I look back at my work, I keep wondering if I should've just cut out all the game scenes since everyone's already played it... But originally this fanfic wasn't meant to be put online... I guess things change after a while... meh.**


	5. Regeneration of Light

The Meaning of Existence

Chapter Five:Regeneration of light:

_One soul rises, another falls. Clashing through the darkness, conveying the light, confidence reaches him, the hero of light. Memories fade, people forgotten, sorrow reigns, a denizen of the dark. Light awakens, dark sleeps. Blinded by pain, masked by sorrow, they stride forth, risking everything to see a fallen friend. One soul smiles, another weeps._

Back in the forgotten world, a cloud of darkness had appeared in Axel's room. Morix stumbled out, looking around, finally comprehending where she was.

"What was that for...?" Morix whirled around to face Axel, confusion clearly written on her face.

"The more time we spend there, the harder it's gonna get for us. Got it memorized?" Axel countered, staggering over to the bed and taking a seat.

Morix sighed and advanced towards Axel "Idiot..." she mumbled and touched his arm with her gloved hand.

"Ouch..." He muttered, wincing.

"Apparently he gave you another beating..." Morix shook her head "What am I dealing with this time?"

Axel shrugged, but immediately regretted it, for pain shot up his arms. Morix blinked and placed a hand on her forehead, sighing in exasperation. Axel removed his cloak and tossed it carelessly onto the top of his bed, examining the fresh new wounds that appeared on his body. Each cut bled slightly, and throbbed with pain.

"They're worse than last time..." Morix stated, examining the damage "Looks like you'll need more than just bandages this time..."

She sighed and walked into the washroom, snatching ointment and bandages off the cupboard above the sink, then returned outside to find Axel sitting on his bed, waiting patiently for her. She rolled her eyes and handed him the ointment, letting him know she was only going to help with the bandages. Axel chuckled and took the ointment from her, applying it to his wounds, wincing every now and then from the stinging. After he finished applying the ointment, Morix helped him bandage his wounds, then stood up and walked over to the doorway once she was finished.

"Don't forget about the meeting two days from now..." Morix reminded "And don't do anything reckless again..." She muttered, her back facing him "It worries me." She whispered and walked through the portal.

Axel glanced at the spot she stood and smirked. _Can't guarantee anything... sorry._ He apologized mentally.

Morix entered the portal to her room, and immediately placed a hand where her heart was supposed to be. She was holding it back from the very day Roxas left, and was unable to suppress it any longer.

_What is this...? There's a pain in my chest... sorrow? If emotions are merely memories, then why does it hurt so much? This is unnecessary for me... but..._ she closed her eyes and clenched her fist.

_I don't think... I'll be staying in the organization any longer..._ she unclenched her fist and sighed, knowing that everything was about to get more and more difficult.

* * *

It was the day of the meeting, members of the organization reported quickly to the meeting room. Each took their respective seats and looked intently at Xemnas, waiting for him to begin.

"It seems..." Xemnas started, his tone monotonous as always "The keyblade master is now in the Land of Dragons..."

The organization members waited for him to continue, knowing he was about to assign jobs.

"In order to speed the process of the development of Kingdom Hearts, I have decided to have Morix..." He glanced down at Morix with his golden eyes. "Tail behind the keyblade master and collect the hearts he releases... while monitoring what he does..."

Morix nodded "Understood."

"The rest of you..." Xemnas continued "Will be spreading more heartless over the other worlds."

The organization members answered in unison "Understood."

_I'm getting tired of this..._ Axel scoffed silently and crossed his arms

"You are dismissed. Go to your respective jobs." Xemnas commanded, disappearing into a portal of darkness.

Morix glimpsed over at where Axel was. Axel smirked, mouthing the words "Say hi to Roxas for me." A small smile curled onto Morix's lips and she nodded, disappearing into a portal of darkness. Axel sighed and followed soon after, he was going to summon heartless in Agrabah.

_Land of Dragons huh...?_ Morix thought, walking through her portal.

She stepped out of the darkness and appeared at a ridge with snow covering the ground. She looked over to the side over the cliff and spotted many olden Asian homes and a large temple. Sudden battle cries caused Morix to leap into the shadows.

"AGH! How many of these things are there!" A voice cried out in frustration.

Morix peeked out from the shadows and saw a boy with spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes, Sora. She also saw his companions with a new ally, a man with a feminine attribute on him. She had seen Sora the day before, when the organization appeared in Hollow Bastion to taunt him, but it was only a glimpse. What caught her eye the most was the keyblade he wielded. Morix stayed hidden in the shadows, and with a swish of her hand, darkness covered the hearts Sora released with his keyblade. This is the method the organization members used to collect hearts.

_The keyblade master... he looks just like Roxas..._ Morix thought, now close enough to make out his features.

"Sora! Look up there!" a voice quacked.

"Huh?" Sora looked to the top of the ridge, and spotted Shan Yu with rapid thrusters surrounding him.

Shan Yu let out a battle cry and raced down to the group with his sword pointed up in the air, with the rapid thrusters following behind him.

"Stand back!" a low voice cried, walking towards Sora with two other soldiers behind him. They were the soldiers Yao, Ling, and Chien Po.

The feminine man glanced at the missile the soldiers held and immediately snatched it, uttering a "sorry" while grabbing Mushu and pulling on him to make him spit out fire.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAAAAaaay" Mushu shouted, his voice becoming more and more distant.

The missile collided with the nearby snowy cliff, and the snow started to crumble down, causing in avalanche.

"Captain?" Sora questioned, looking at Captain Shang who was striding into the area.

Ping's eyes widened "Look out!" He cried, sprinting towards the captain.Morix looked up at the ridge and felt her eyes widen

_what in the..._

She couldn't finish her thought for the snow was plummeting down at an amazing speed.

Shan Yu glanced behind him and his eyes widened in shock. He began running as fast as he could downhill to safety, but the snow quickly buried him. Ping grabbed Shang's arm and pulled him quickly to safety while the others were left to fend for themselves.

Morix shook herself out of the shock and created a portal of darkness to escape from the avalanche. She appeared in the Imperial Square and sighed in relief, looking around to check if anyone had seen her. The wind howled softly as she wandered around the empty courtyard for about an hour.

_Somehow... Something tells me the battle is far from over..._ Morix was dragged out of her thoughts by a loud screech.

She looked up and saw a hawk circling around a part of the palace _The hero should show up any minute now..._ She smirked to herself, slipping back into the shadows.

As if on call, Captain Shang and his army marched into the Imperial Square, bringing forth the news to the Emperor. As he marched forward, Mulan, Sora, Donald, and Goofy dashed up to him.

"Shang!" Mulan called "Shan Yu is alive! He's headed this way!" She warned, looking in his eyes.

"And why should I believe you this time?" Shang questioned, obviously not trusting a word she said.

"But... she's telling you the truth!" Sora insisted.

Suddenly, hawk cries were heard. The group glanced upwards and spotted the hawk, circling around the sky. The hawk flew over to a part of the palace, Shang looked over where the hawk was and felt his eyes widen. There was Shan Yu, smirking deviously at the group and leaping off the top of the palace.

"Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor! That's an order!" Shang commanded.

Yao, Ling, and Chien Po charged forward, raising their weapons in the air. Shang looked over at the rest of his troops, only to find them turn into heartless. Sora and Mulan stepped in front of Shang and prepared to fight.

"Captain! We'll secure the courtyard, and you can save the emperor!" Sora suggested, never taking his eyes off the heartless.

"That's an order!" Donald quacked, leaping into the air.

Shang nodded in thanks and dashed to the Emperor's aid while Sora and the others abolished the heartless.

Morix smirked and shook her head, _Poor boy... you don't even know the Organization's using you..._ she sighed and collected the hearts that were freed.

As soon as all the heartless were disposed of, Sora and the gang rushed over to where Shan Yu was. Shan Yu had his blade held up to the Emperor's throat, telling the group that if either of them moved, the Emperor's throat would be slit. Suddenly Shang leapt down and knocked Shan Yu off of the Emperor, he punched him in the gut and led the Emperor back into the safety of the Palace, while his troops closed the heavy doors behind them. Shan Yu scrambled to his feet and looked over at the palace gates. He growled in frustration and ran over to the gates, only to be stopped by Sora and the gang protecting the gates.

"It ends now!" Mulan cried, pointing her sword at Shan Yu.

"Right now!" Sora agreed, glaring at Shan Yu.

Shan Yu grinned sinisterly, drawing his rusted sword and pointing the tip at Sora. His sword seemed to beg for bloodshed, for it gleamed maliciously in the light. Sora narrowed his eyes and charged at Shan Yu. Donald, Goofy, and Mulan followed behind him, while Morix stood behind a pillar unseen, watching the battle with great interest. Minutes passed, and Shan Yu was left clutching his stomach and stumbling backwards. He fell onto his back and dropped his sword, while the others rejoiced at his defeat, or in this case, his death.

_I wouldn't expect any less from the keyblade master..._ Morix smirked from under her hood.

"Sora! The organization!" Goofy warned, pointing behind the pillar Morix was hiding in.

_Dammit!_ Morix cursed, she leapt out of her hiding place and stood before Sora.

Sora got into a fighting stance, but before he could leap at her, she froze his feet to the ground.

"You're in no condition to fight..." Morix stated staring down at Sora.

"It's a GIRL?" Donald quacked in surprise.

Morix twitched from under her hood. "Yes I'm female" She snapped, slightly annoyed. "And I'm not interested in fighting with the Keyblade Bearer yet. By the way, Roxas, if you can hear me, Axel says hi." With that, she snapped her fingers and Sora's legs were unfrozen.

Sora growled in aggravation and looked back up, only to see the cloaked figure disappear into the darkness.

---Skit Time---

Luxord: You there!

Morix: it's Morix.

Luxord: Would you like to wager with me?

Morix: ...I don't gamble.

Luxord: You should, it's quite challenging.

Axel: She's not interested Luxord.

Luxord: ah, very well then.

Morix: The Gambler of Fate I take it?

Axel: yup. That's Luxord.

Morix: Anyone else I haven't met yet...?

Axel: Eh... I think Xigbar. You know, eye patch? Crazy grin?

Morix: ...I don't think I want to meet him anymore seeing as how you described him...

Axel: -chuckles- he's not _that_ bad! That is... if you exclude the fact of him being a sorta... war freak...

Xigbar: -walks by- You know... Your friend Roxas is a dirty little traitor.

Morix: -whips head to look at him- Don't you talk about Roxas like that!

Axel: -narrows eyes- Watch your mouth Xigbar.

Xigbar: Hey, hey I'm not here for the hostility, just a fair warning that the both of you should remember who you're working for. -walks off-

Morix: ...If I could feel, this guy would really piss me off... -twitching-

Axel: Try to deal with it... who knows... maybe Sora's gonna eliminate him. -smirk-

Morix: -chuckles- perhaps you're right...


	6. Tension Arises

The Meaning of Existence

Chapter Six:Tension Arises:

_Haunted by memories, plagued by visions of the past. One's true self, faded within darkness, a replica remains. Standing alone, a shadow strides forth, walking the path of the life before. A stronger connection assembles, of darkness, and of light. Enemies may not be enemies, and hope will seem to vanish. New meaning will arise and a new battle will be fought, one like never before.  
_

"I see you have completed your task." Xemnas said nonchalantly, his golden eyes watching Morix as she sauntered in. "Tell me of the keyblade bearer's actions." He commanded, looking down upon Morix.

Morix nodded once, and got on a knee. "Superior, Sora has not strayed from his path. He is headed to the Beast's Castle next. Everything is going as you predicted." She explained.

"All is well... you are dismissed." He stated, leaning back into his seat.

Morix rose from the ground and made her way past the large white doors, down to the Proof of Existence. She glanced over at Axel's portal and decided to check if he had completed his assignment. As soon as she entered, the temperature rose rapidly, however she was used to the heat since she had spent a lengthy amount of time with Axel in his room. She sighed in boredom, much to her disappointment, Axel had not returned. Suddenly a shroud of darkness appeared before her.

"Man that was boring." Axel yawned and looked down, jolting in surprise "Whoa!"

"I see you took your time." Morix chuckled softly.

Axel smirked, "What are you doing in my room?"

"It's boring. There's absolutely nothing to do." Morix stated flatly, leaning against a wall.

"I know you well enough to tell there's more than just that." Axel retorted, smirking.

Morix let out a dry laugh "You're right. That isn't all there is." Morix admitted, walking over to Axel.

"What is it?" Axel queried, taking a seat on his bed.

Morix shifted her eyes to the ground, not knowing how to tell him.

"You plan on betraying the organization?" Axel asked, his smirk disappearing.

"As of now, no. But I have a feeling I will soon. I trust you won't speak of this to anyone?" Morix inquired, looking up at Axel.

"Morix... you can't..." Axel warned, a rush of panic clear in his eyes. "Don't pull a stunt like Roxas! The organization won't hesitate to destroy you!"

"There's nothing to worry about as of now." Morix stated calmly.

"But... Morix... why...?" Axel asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Ever since I saw Sora, I felt a connection between him like you did. But my connection is slightly different. I feel like I've known him somewhere before, like he was a friend of mine... possibly before I became a Nobody... and for that reason I feel an urge to aid him however I can..." Morix explained, looking as though she wasn't very sure herself.

Axel's gaze fell to the ground "Fine... I won't tell anyone..." he rose his head to look up at her.

Morix let a small smile curl up her lips, her first true smile. "Thanks... I promise I won't die on you..." she whispered, walking out of his room.

_There's no way I'll let her end up like Roxas... I lost him... and I'm not going to lose her too..._ Axel thought while lying on his bed. _And she better not break her promise... Like Mori did..._ He sighed, the memories of the past beginning to come back to him.

Morix summoned a portal of darkness and stepped through it, finding herself at Hollow Bastion near the bailey. She glanced over at the ruin of the castle; the restoration committee had done a great job at repairing it. Somehow, this place seemed the most familiar; as if it was calling to her.

_Pretty soon all of these intuitions of mine will lead to my death..._ Morix thought bitterly, heading to the crystal fissure.

The crystals gleamed in the light, sparkling beautifully, creating a feeling of calm. The wind blew gently, causing Morix's hair to sway gently with the wind. She raised her gloved hand and gently touched one of the crystals.

_Somehow... I feel like I've been here before..._ Morix closed her eyes and tried to remember. Nothing.

She sighed and dropped her hand, knowing how foolish she was acting. _It's been a while... since I thought about the pain of not being able to remember, but I assume it's for the best. I'm my own person, with my own memories._ She concluded, walking out of the crystal fissure.

As she made her way back to the bailey, a ploom of darkness appeared behind her.

"Morix. It's time you returned. The Superior is giving new orders." Came the Saix's monotonous voice.

As soon as the message was delivered, he returned into the darkness. Morix sighed and ran a hand through her ebony hair, summoning a portal of darkness. In the meeting room, the organization members slowly filed in, each taking their respective seats. Xemnas's cold stare gazed at each one of them. Then he began to speak.

"I see everyone has arrived..." He started, glancing around the room. "Xaldin. You shall go to the Beast's Castle, and acquire the Beast's heartless and Nobody. Demyx, you shall go forth and obtain the Hero's Crest, as well as attempt to gain Roxas back. If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition."

Demyx's jaw dropped. "B-but! You're sending the wrong guy for this mission!"

"No buts." Xemnas retorted.

"BUT!" Demyx whined.

"You will go..." Xemnas commanded "**Now.** And stop with that childish nonsense." His eyes narrowed at Demyx.

Demyx's pout faded and his whines ceased. Axel chuckled at Demyx's behavior, then quickly regained his composure so as not to anger the Superior even further.

Demyx sighed and shrugged it off "Fine..." He muttered.

Xemnas eyed him in warning and opened his arms, as if summoning something. After a few moments, a white door appeared in the center of the meeting room.

Xemnas's arms dropped and he continued to speak "Morix you shall go through this door and bring back the Cornerstone of Light which protects Disney Castle. Without the Cornerstone, Disney Castle will plunge into darkness and more hearts can join into our Kingdom Hearts..."

Morix sighed and crossed her arms "Understood."

"That is all for now, everyone report to their respective jobs." Xemnas commanded, disappearing into a shroud of darkness.

Morix rolled her eyes and sighed, leaping out of her seat and striding towards the white door. Demyx groaned and placed a hand on his forehead, sulking out of the meeting room to the dark city. Xaldin smirked and followed soon after, knowing him, he most likely had an idea to gain the Beast's Nobody.

"Where do you think it goes?" Axel asked, as soon as the meeting room was emptied out.

"I'm going by intuition again... most likely it leads to the past of Disney Castle, possibly before it was made." Morix guessed, shrugging.

"Your intuition's always right" Axel chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair.

"And that's what I don't like about it..." Morix muttered, straining to open the white doors.

Axel eyed her and chuckled "Need some help?"

Morix shook her head and gripped onto the door handles, jerking it open. The door shone brightly, making Morix shut her eyes in discomfort. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, turned to Axel and forced a smile.

"Goodbye..." She whispered, walking through the door.

Black and white everywhere... A colorless world. Morix glanced around, she appeared to be near a river of some sort. She looked at the sign above her labeled "Waterway." Sighing, she walked up a hill to the "Hill of the Cornerstone."

_This is too easy..._ she thought, walking towards the glowing Cornerstone of Light.

The inhabitants of the town were staring at her suspiciously, the black cloak had indeed made her look very suspicious. Morix sighed at the unwelcoming glances and mentally shrugged it off, walking next to the Cornerstone. She reached her gloved hand to touch it, but was instantly repelled by its power. She glanced at her now, burning hand and swished it off, walking back towards the waterway. The residents of the town stared at her in fear.

_What's she trying to do?_ They all thought, watching as she left the Hill of the Cornerstone.

At the waterway, Morix slid the glove off her hand and glanced at her hand. There were slight burn marks from the Cornerstone.

_So... beings of the dark cannot touch the Cornerstone... hmm... this may be harder than expected_ A small smirk curled up Morix's lips as she cooled the burning of the Cornerstone with the water.

"Now where's dat steamboat?" A voice asked, approaching closer and closer to Morix.

Morix concealed herself in the shadows and waited for the figure to appear. Pete stomped over to the riverside and placed his hands on his sides, laughing triumphantly.

_Well well... if it isn't Maleficent's lackey... Pete was it?_ Morix chuckled softly and watched the goof waddle over to a steamboat.

She slipped out from the shadows and began monitoring his movements.

_If I can't touch it... maybe he can..._ Morix smirked, tailing behind Pete.

Pete stumbled onto the steamboat and began to sail downstream. As soon as he departed, an older fashioned looking Pete jumped up and ran after him.

"Dat's my steamboat! Why you little creep! Get back here!" He roared, chasing after the steamboat.

Morix lifted her eyebrow _They really are something..._ She sighed, continuing to trail after the Modern Pete.

After a long while of tailing after Pete and getting absolutely nowhere, Morix almost snapped.

_That stupid idiot... running around in meaningless circles..._ She twitched in annoyance and almost struck Pete on the head with a shard of ice, if he hadn't ducked in time.

She clenched her fist in an attempt to restrain herself from beheading the oaf, grumbled, and sped off to the Hill of the Cornerstone. She was tired of waiting and decided to do things her own way. Unexpectedly, Sora, Donald, and Goofy shot out of the same styled white door, making Morix jolt a bit. Quickly without being seen, she slipped into the nearest shadow and hid, never taking her eyes off of the keyblade master. The group got up and shook the dizziness off.

"Hey look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" Goofy announced, pointing at the glowing Cornerstone.

Sora strode over to it and looked down at himself "What's going on? Everything's black and white!" Sora exclaimed.

Morix watched the keyblade bearer carefully, softly gripping the spot where her heart was. _Somehow... something's telling me to help him... strange since I have no heart to tell me anything..._ She sighed and gently shook the thought out of her mind.

She focused her attention back to the keyblade master and saw that he was conversing with the old Pete.

"Bah! I don't have time to waste on punks like you. So I guess I'll go easy on ya!" The old Pete announced and ran towards the Pier.

"Well, there's our villain!" Sora proclaimed triumphantly.

Morix let out a soft chuckle _How naïve..._ a smirk curled up her lips as she saw them pursue the innocent, old Pete to the Pier, leaving the Cornerstone unguarded.

She sighed and stepped out of the shadows, walking towards the Cornerstone. She stared up at it for a moment and smirked. She had an idea to achieve the Cornerstone of light.

-Skit time-

Demyx: He's sending the wrong guy! I'm telling him!

Morix: Uh... Demyx?

Demyx: huh? Oh! Hi Morix! -grin-

Morix: um... what were you mumbling about?

Demyx: The Superior's sending the wrong guy for the Coliseum!

Morix: Ah... well, the Superior must have his reasons...

Xaldin: -walking by glaring at Demyx-

Demyx: Xaldin! Wanna go for me? -grin-

Xaldin: It would be my pleasure; however I have my own task to perform. –glare- And I believe I still owe you for that repulsive thing you snuck into my room.

Demyx: umm... hehe... -RUNS-

Morix: ...right. What exactly did he sneak in your room?

Xaldin: Nothing of your concern. -walks off-

Morix: ...hmph... interesting...


End file.
